Please Stay! Don't Leave Me Here!
by aydesweetheart
Summary: After Dean got out from the Hell. He been having trouble sleeping about nightmare of Hell. He doesn't want Sam know he been having trouble sleeping and the secret he been hiding from him. what dean did not relies that Sam knew about his nightmare and he not the only one with a secret too. Will Dean get out this nightmare or not and will Sam tell him about his secret too.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dean and Sam had just finished their case on the werewolves that were attacking from Oregon. They were glad the two teenagers they made it out alive. They gave them a ride home, seeing them to their doors as a safety precaution.

After the safe return of the teens, the brothers went back to motel they had been staying at, glad that they made it in time to stop the werewolf attack. It was about midnight so they decided to catch some sleep. Tomorrow they would find new cases. The problem was that one Winchester is still wide awake; Dean.

Dean sighed, "Great. Another night that I can't sleep because of my nightmare. No, not just a nightmare. It's THE nightmare about Hell. I somehow regain my memories when I dream about it," though Dean. He wanted to catch some sleep, but he couldn't do it. He looked to his right and seeing his younger brother Sam sleeping peacefully without the disturbance of Nightmares. Dean smile fondly, "Well at lease my brother doesn't have any nightmares."

He got out of his bed, changing from his sweatpants and tattered sleeping shirt to his jeans and T-shirt, along with his fathers leather jacket. He Went outside, sitting on his car, a '67 Impala. He looked up at the sky, clean and starry. He took a deep, calming breath and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of the cold air.

He was only relaxing for a moment, but something wasn't right. He doesn't feel nice, cool air anymore. He feels hot air surrounding him, breathing in the disgusting scent. He heard the screaming of many people. Dean couldn't block the sounds or the bad smell around him. He tried not to think that he was back in Hell. That's when he heard Sam's voice. "Dean... Dean, wake up, man. Wake up... DEAN!" Sam shouted, shaking his brother shoulder.

Dean woke up, feeling Sam's hand on his shoulder. He tried to breathe normally, but he couldn't.

"Hey take it easy. Take a deep breath, nice and slow, that's it..." soothed Sam.

"Sammy, what's wrong? Are you alright?" asked Dean.

Sam looked at him, shocked and confused, "Dean it's not me. It's me that should be asking you what's wrong, man."

Dean was confused, "What are you talking about, Sam?"

Sam stared at him. "Dean, I heard you shouting out here when I woke up. I saw you holding your head."

"It was nothing, really. I'm fine Sam. I just got headache that's all." Dean brushed Sam's hand off of his shoulder and started walking back to their room.

Sam followed him. "Dean, I don't believe you. I know when you're lying. Please tell me what's wrong, Dean." He gave Dean the puppy eyes.

Dean didn't even look at Sam. He just looked at the wall and sighed, "Look, Sam, there's nothing wrong with me. It's just a headache, that's all. That's why I went outside to get some fresh air, but I guess it didn't help. Stop worrying about me, alright? Just go back to sleep! We're leaving tomorrow. Goodnight." He got in the bed and went to sleep without looking Sam.

Sam couldn't help but want to know what was wrong with Dean. He had never seen him act that way before, or look away rather than look at him. He knew that Dean changed after he got out of Hell, when Cas brought Dean back. He's not going give up until he finds out what's wrong with Dean. He cares about him, because he loves him. Not just brotherly love, but like a crush or a lover.

* * *

I know it a pretty short but the next chapter will be long I promise.

I would like to say thank you K-Y-L-EH-E for helping me and show me my grammar error stuff. It all that to my best friend! :)Please review if you guys like it or have any comment.

Please and Thank you

Sign aydesweetheart


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody um before you start ready this chapter 2. I want to say I'm sorry that I post the same chapter 1 twice again and I have a problem fixing it but other than that I have finally fix it at last! So if you were the one who read this before I want to say sorry about that and I'm still new about writing new story. I still need to work on how to post the new chapters stuff so I hope it won't happen again. If it did happen again the same chapter please let me know so I can fix it and try to give you guys the new one not the same chapter. So My bad again and I hope you like it this chapter 2. :)

* * *

Chapter 2

Dean woke up early morning and look left see if Sam was still sleeping or woke up before him. He heard the shower running so he guess Sam was awake before him. He felt bad for snapped to Sam last night. He couldn't look his brother, because he think that he doesn't desert being with Sam or want Sam worry about him. Dean wish that Cas shouldn't have left him at the Hell where he shouldn't being here alive after what he have done down to the hell. He got up and change his pajama to his normal cloths. After he finish changing his cloths. Sam got out of the bathroom, he saw Dean wide wake and he put his dirty cloths in his bag.

"Good morning Dean." Sam smile to Dean.

Dean gave Sam his fake smile, "Morning Sam. Hey about yesterday um... Well... you see...I'm-."

Sam smile wider, "It ok Dean, I understand no worry. I forgive you."

Dean was realise that his brother understand what he was trying to say I'm sorry, "Thank Sammy."

The boys start packing their stuff to head on their next job to find. When they finish packing their stuff Dean's cell phone start ringing. Dean stop putting his stuff in his car and answer his cell phone without looking ID who calling him.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dean it me, Bobby." said Bobby.

"Oh Hey Bobby what's up."

"Well I was wonder if you guys can help me something that is you guys are free today."

"Yeah sure we free since we haven got the chance finding new case yet so what do you got for us."

"Well I have a friend of my his name is Ray. He and I work together back when we were young hunter. He went to Canada when their were lots of people are missing, murder, found dead body that some people hearts are missing and some the people's blood were dry. He say he'll come meet me up after he finish his case and come see me on Monday, but it been Three weeks now."

"Uh that weary."

"Yeah that what I thought too, but I wasn't sure either he dead or alive that why I'm calling you if you guys can check it out."

"We can do that for you, Bobby. What kind of supernatural are we dealing with Bobby?"

"To tell you true Dean is everything above the vampire, Werewolf, Hell hound and maybe Demon as well."

"What that can't be right."

"I know what you thinking son but that petty much I can think about it."

"Alright than we'll give you a call when we get to Canada."

"Will do and I'll help you guys more information I can find out about what going on the Canada."

"Alright than see ya."

"Bye Dean oh and say Hi to Sam for me as well just be careful."

"We will bye."

After Dean finish talking to Bobby. He walk toward his passenger door and face Sam where he at the right side the seat.

Sam look at Dean, "What did Bobby say?"

"Bobby ask us if we can check out what going on his friend Ray and there a lots thing happen to the Canada where people were murder badly."

"What! How many people were kill?"

"To tell you the true a lots of people are getting kill from the supernatural."

"I'm guessing I got more research to find while you driving."

"You right and that why you are the geek college boy."

"Dean."

"Alright, alright just joking with you."

They got inside the car and start head on toward Canada. It took them like ten hours drive and they have to stop three-time to get more gas also grad some food. After they got more gas and food they contused driving. Sam fell asleep around ten o'clock while Dean keep driving since he couldn't sleep. Dean know that his eyes are hurting him but he try to wake himself up and not fall asleep when he driving. He vision was getting burr and next thing he know everything went black. He saw someone walking to him and talking him but Dean couldn't understand what person was trying to say to him when.

"DEAN WAKE UP!" shouted Sam.

Dean wake up and they were about to hit the tree when he pull over. Once he got control he stop the car to try catch some breathe.

Sam look at him with his angry face, "What the hell wrong with you, Dean! We couldn't have been Kill! You didn't even woke me up when you tire!"

"Will my bad! I didn't know I was sleepy alright so back off alright!" Dean shouted Sam than realise that his brother was shaking up badly. Sam wasn't looking at him, but look the window. "Sam...I...didn't...mean to scare you."

"Whatever. I'm driving and...get some sleep." Sam stop shaking got out the car went around so he can get on the passenger seat. Dean move over since he didn't want to argue with Sam and he scare him really bad. Sam start the car and didn't say anything until they have arrive the Canada after nine hours of driving. He knew Dean didn't went back to sleep after what happen the accident. "Dean what going with you? I'm really worry about you." though Sam.

* * *

Will that of end of chapter 2 next up is chapter 3. What do you guys think was great, good, solo or not good. Please review it help me to know how I'm doing with this story and I will post update the next chapter very soon.

Please and thank you.

I hope you guys have a wonderful day :)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone guess I got the day off today since it was snowing that day plus my place from my school got cancel today so I got three day off and I thought maybe I can post some of few chapters. Will let me know if you guys like it. :)

* * *

Chapter 3

The boys have arrive to Canada since it Winter this month they saw snowing around the place. Sam found a motel where they can stay and get some sleep for tomorrow they can found out what happen to the people. Dean call Bobby to let him know that they have arrive to Canada then told Bobby they find his friend Ray and the people have been gone missing. They went to sleep... only Sam went to sleep, but Dean was having trouble getting some sleep. He decided to look through his dad's journal to see if their father ever deal this kind of the supernatural that involve with people been gone missing or other things. It took seven hours that Dean have gone through his father's journal and still nothing about any information that he can found something. He sign and decide to take a walk even if snowing outside he still need something to cool off before he gone to bed. He left a not for Sam if he wake up later and wonder where is he. After he finish writing he left the motel and took his long walk. He like snow a lots where he remember the time he and Sam where young where they can play snow ball fight or make a snow angle, but it was only the time when their dad was out on the hunt. He remember that his dad told Sam that he can't go out playing snow because they are going other places to go when there are other hunt for his job. Sam didn't like how their dad say no to him, but Dean remember when he took Sam a park where they can play. He never forget how Sam was happy and having great time at the snow.

Dean smile, "Be back good time and it to bad that we no longer a kids any more god I miss that good time," he though, "I wonder how Sam is doing?"He contusing walking and past the park until an old man about mid thirty or forty. He look really hurt the way he holding his ankle.

Dean walk toward him and bent his knee, "Hey mister do you need a help."

The man nodded, "Yeah I think my ankle are broken."

Dean walk toward him and try to help, "Ok let me help you. Are you ready on three...one...two...three!" He took the man toward the bench where he can sit down and see if his ankle are broken or not. "Will the good new is not broken but the bad new is that your ankle need to take a break without walking. I can take you to the hospital that are near here if you like.

The man smile kindly, "That will be great. Thank you so much Dean."

Dean nodded, "Yeah no problem...wait how do you know my name!?" he shouted to the man.

The man rise up, "Oh come now you'll the one who told me your name no."

Dean pull out his gun, "I don't remember anything about telling you my name. So talk who are you and what are you?" he still pointing the gun at the man.

The man laugh, "Ha, ha, ha will why don't I give you a hint than." The man show his eyes turn full black eyes.

Dean was shock, "Demon!"

The man smile, "Bingo correct Deano. Now you are coming with us get him boys."

Dean didn't see anything, but he can hear a hell-hound dogs running toward him. He ran as fast as his short legs can run, but the snow was cover on the floor. He fell backward and down on the ground he try to stand up, but the hell-hound stop him. He froze and try not to move so he won't be eating by the meat dogs. When a demon walk slowing toward him and bent down to see his face.

"It been a long while since we last seen each other don't you think Deano." he smile to Dean

"What are you talking about?"

"Come now don't tell me you forgot about me."

Dean silence than look closing this demon and he was shock, "No that can't be you! But how it possible that you are here NO!"

The man look like his heart are broken with fake emotion, "Awww Deano, I felt broken when you say that to me, but it no matter now beside you are coming with me boy. Bring him with us because I had something job for him."

The hell-hound dog took Dean where there are a band it house. They put him a room where he be lock down. He look around to try find a way out but end up nothing.

"I guess you and I are going to be buddy pal." Said the mystery voice.

Dean look behind him, "WHO GOES THERE?"

"Relax son I'm on your side." A man who about fifty-five years old and wearing old wore out cloths that haven been clean for a while. He stood up tall and since he was chain up behind him where his wrists can't reaching up to the wall.

"Who are you?"

"The name Ray. Who are you?"

"My name is Dean and you must be Bobby old friend who been gone for three weeks."

"I heard about you and your brother Sam when Bobby talk about you guys. I guess they catched you for some reason."

"What do you mean."

"You'll see for your self my son."

Dean and Ray heard the door open and they saw four men enter the room. One man step forward, "Get ready you guys have lots of work." They put chain around their arms and legs so they won't escape. Dean didn't know what going on, but something tell him that he not going like it at all.

They left the room and enter another building to face the demon their leader.

* * *

Will Dean is catcher by the Demon. Who was the mystery man that Dean remember him. Since Ray alive which it good thing but how long. Will Sam find them before is too late will found out next time for next chapter 4.

I decided to do maybe a longer chapter or maybe short chapter for this story so stay tune guys :)


	4. Chapter 4

So far I have a few people from different place went through my story. I like to say those the people who love my story thank you for support because it made me happy to know that some people love. I know there are still some grammar error stuff but I promise you guys I'll get better ok. Will here chapter 4 for you and I hope you guys like it so enjoy. :)

* * *

Chapter 4

~Mean while at Sam~

Sam woke up early morning. He look around the room when his brother Dean it's not here. He release that his brother's bed haven been use not since they check out this room. He was confuse and worry about Dean until he saw a note on the table.

_Hey Sam,_

_don't worry about me. I'm going for a walk for a bit so don't wait for me alright._

_Dean_

"Great now my brother went for walk and I have to deal with this research on my own." Sam sigh angry, but he let Dean have his space for now.

Sam change his cloths to wear a suit to disguise himself as a FBI person. He grad Dean's car key than lock the door at the way out. He stop for a bit wonder when have his brother ever walk outside without his car and he never leave his car key unless he sick or something. He ignore his thought and focus on the case. He hope that his brother Dean is alright and maybe Sam can tell Dean how he feel about him when he great back on feet to be old Dean again. "Dean wherever you are I hope you alright pal." As he drove off to meet up the sheriff Mary Roses who in charge of the Canada place.

He enter the office and ask the kind woman to speak the sheriff. The woman went to get the sheriff. When the sheriff got out of her office she was about mid twenty, she have long hair that are brown with a pony tail, she have light brown eyes and she about the same height like Dean. She walk toward Sam and asked, "It your name federal agent Leo Wheeler?"

He nodded, "Yes ma'am and you must be sheriff Roses."

She smile, "Please call me, Mary. Roses is my mother last name."

He smile at her, "Alright Mary um what do you know about people are missing and some people are murder from."

Her face turn to seriously, "To tell you the true Leo is that we don't know what we dealing with so far."

"What do you mean by that Mary?"

She sigh, "You may want to come with me in my office."

They went to her office and she went to her cabin by the wall as she pull out the files. She gave it to Sam about this files.

"What's this?"

"That my friend is the files that lots of people have been gone missing and other that we found their bodies by the river or a lake from the murder."

"How many people were missing and found bodies?"

"There were 30 people were missing and we only found 20 people bodies by everyday at the river or the lake and we still have not found this murder along with other who are still survivor at there."

"Are there any other people who might have related with someone maybe a family or a friends?"

"There is someone who are relate and with a friend."

"Great just tell me their name and their address."

"Will there is a problem Leo."

"What's that?"

"It's me."

"Come again."

"Like I say it's me. I have a younger sister name Sonia and my best friend name Market."

"I see and how old are they?"

My sister is 15 year old and my friend Market is 25 years old."

"Ok. When was the last time you saw them or spoke one of them before they went missing."

"It was three weeks ago when we have some case problem and one of the man who work as FBI like you saying he can help. We were together here in my office and I went to get some coffee for us until I got back he was gone. I call my friend Market who was looking after my sister if they were alright, but he didn't answer my call. I found out that he wasn't a FBI agent so I rush to my house apartment and saw the door was open."

"What happen when you got there?"

"I search from them to top to bottom and I couldn't find them also the man."

"I see and can you remember what does he look like."

"I believe he was a maybe mid fifty or something like that. He had gray hair with black short hair um green eyes and a little taller than me."

"Alright um is there anyone else that I can speak with someone?"

"No just me the other people doesn't have a relate family and some of their friends are other places."

"Ok well thank you for your time Mary and I'll see what I can do. I promise will found your sister and your friend back."

She weak smile, "Thank you and I'll let you know any else as will Leo."

Sam shake hand to Mary and left the office. He got in the car and try to call Dean.

"Ring...ring...ring...Hey this is Dean please leave location your name and your number and I'll call you back bye." Dean voice messenger.

"Hey it's me, Sam. Um I need you to come back as soon as possible because we need to talk soon ok um bye." Sam finish his messenger and went back to the motel.

* * *

~Mean while at Dean~

The younger demon push Dean to the ground.

"Argh ha that all you got."

"Oh there more than I can do to you pal."

"Please light me you bitch."

The younger demon punch Dean's face and kick his stomach three time. One of the older demon man stop him.

"You know we are not allowed to hurt this man."

"Say who uh come he desert this what he done to us."

"Yes I know, but know our boss say so."

"Argh fine suit your self."

"You got lucky Dean, but the next time it won't be lucky at all."

Dean hold his side, "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see for your self."

He grad Dean and drag him to the other room and place him there. Dean look around and saw a young man who look like twenty year old. "If you want to live you got to kill this boy now or he kill you."

Dean look back, "Wait what hay!" When he saw the older demon leaving him with the young man. He look back and saw the man have a knife.

"Hey take it easy guy I won't hurt you alright. Come on we can talk this out." Dean raise his hands up showing the young man that he friendly.

The young man wasn't listening the Dean. He run toward him with a knife, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Dean ready to defend from this man, "THIS DOESN'T HAVE TO END LIKE THIS!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Crap will that all for chapter 4 and is Dean alive or not. Will Sam found out that his brother is missing will found out the next chapter 5. The next chapter will be where the worst nightmare you going to read because it going to be a lots of killing and some flash back so stay tune you guys.

Oh I will like to say thank you guys who are following my story and I hope you guys like it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everybody sorry that I didn't post new chapters for the past two weeks. I been sick for a while and got way behind my school stuff, but now I got better and catch up I thought I can give you guys four or five chapter to post it for you to make it up. Sorry for the waiting. I hope you guys like it and please leave comment about this story it will help me to know that you still reading this story. I post an other story so check it out when you have a change. :)

* * *

Chapter 5

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" shouted the voice

The young man is dead since Dean did to defend himself before he was about to him. "Oh god what did I done."

"Argh thank you ~cough~ for saving me argh." said the young man with his last breath and die to Dean's arm.

"nononononononononono hey stay with me come on don't you dare die on me come on HEY!" Dean touch his throat to feel the heart beat but it was the dead silence and realize that he dead. He put the young man down and took a step back until he against the wall. Then he got a flash back about the hell.

Flash back: Dean in Hell

"Do it Dean kill this woman make her scream." said the demon leader smile and standing behind Dean waiting for him to pull out the weapon to use.

Dean didn't say anything he just grad the knife he can use to destroy the young woman. "Please let me go! Please I don't want to be kill please no no NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Said the young woman scream.

Dean doesn't realized what he did to the woman and he doesn't even care about this woman dealing with the pain she going through. He can still hear his leader telling him to continuing suffer the woman.

"Good Dean keep killing her oh the sound of her voice it beautiful hahahahahaha." said the demon.

After Dean finish suffer the woman he went to get the other weapon and pull out the sword rather than killing the woman he started to kill a older man.

"NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I BEGGING YOU NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said the man.

Dean keep continuing killing the man and next after next he kill more people either they are young or old people. Dean doesn't remember anything how he got end up the hell or anybody at all. After he finish his job he felt his leader putting his arms around him tightly.

"You did a good job Dean. I'm so proud of you Deano my you grown so up really quickly mmm I wish the other could be like you, but I like you better than the other demon hahahahah.

Flash ended: Dean back to present

"No that can't be there no way!" shouted Dean

The demon came back and saw that Dean kill the young man, "I see you kill that man good that what boss want to see how well you doing."

Dean growl at the older demon, "Go to the fucking Hell!"

"When will you learn that I already went to Hell Dean." the demon open the door and grad Dean pull him out of the room and place him back to Ray where they were before.

Ray heard the door open and he look up and saw the demon push Dean to get in the room than lock the door. "Enjoy in there, but later you going to deal with other soon enough Dean."

"Hey get back here you're bitch!" shouted Dean.

"Dean what happen? What did they do to you?" ask Ray

"They didn't anything to me it what I did something what they wanted me to do."

"What's do you mean what happen?"

"I did something I shouldn't done. They say if I want to live I have to do something to survive."

"It's the vampire, werewolf or demon that you kill Dean?"

"..."

"Dean what happen answer me!"

"I kill a person not just a person and young man who just so young. I have to kill him before he kill me." Dean shouted

Ray was shock than look sad, "Dean it wasn't-."

"Don't you dare say it not my fault!" Dean was so angry that he kill a innocence person which it was his job to save people not kill them.

Mean while at the Demon's room

The older demon enter the room where his leader is in the room watching the video around where he can see Dean and Ray.

"I see that Deano here survive from the man which it's good thing that he remember what Dean done back time he did in Hell." said the leader.

"My lord Alastair what do you want us to do next." said the older demon

"Why don't I talk to Dean alone, but first I want you put both of them together and put them fight with the other human see if they can survive the next round." said Alastair

"But sir are you-"

"Don't question me do as I say Zero!"

"Yes my lord." He bow and leave his leader.

"Hahahahaha oh soon Dean you will be mine just like before when I control of you. "

* * *

Yuck will that end of chapter five now we know what Dean was talking about that he remember the demon was Alastair if you didn't remember it was on chapter 3 that happen to Dean. Hey don't worry chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow on 3/3/14. If you can't wait for the next chapter and please leave review or comment about this story and thank you. I hope you guys have a wonderful day. :) see you guys later.


End file.
